


And Glitter Too

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Foreboding, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: They're happy, but they know what's coming.





	And Glitter Too

Pink in her hair, and their flushing cheeks and the tips of their cold noses even as they press them into the curve of each other's necks.

And glitter too, in the flash of their teeth as they drag and catch, and at the corners of their wide, wild eyes.

It's their own personal kaleidoscope of sensation and elation, and Fleur wishes she could freeze this moment forever. She could live in the rosy pinks of Tonks' laughter, she could die between her thighs.

They're the kind of giddy, happy that can keep you high for forever.

It can't last.


End file.
